Girls' Night
by SpoopyWhaa
Summary: Shinoa asks Mitsuba if she wants to have a girls' night. [Shinoa x Mitsuba][One-Shot]


**Before I start, I am more than disappointed with this fandom. It seems you either love MikaYuu or love YuuNoa. Now don't get me wrong, MikaYuu is an amazing thing! (and YuuNoa is okay... :/ )  
But where in the name of God is the MitsuNoa/Shinsuba in this fandom?! AAAAAAAAAGH!**

* * *

Mitsuba isn't entirely fond of Shinoa and most of it is because of Shinoa's own actions toward her. Shinoa herself is okay, but what Shinoa _does_ is a completely different matter. Yes, a person's personality is recognized through their actions, but Shinoa doesn't burst into Yuu's or Kimizuki's or Yoichi's showers now, does she?  
Whatever it is that Mitsuba is doing, Shinoa can make it a whole ton worse. Or better, depending on the situation.

Mitsuba was happily humming to herself, enjoying a nice, warm shower after a long day of vampire exterminating. _**(Yep, I'm calling it that!)**_ Showering is a time that all your worries get washed away, none of the idiots you had to deal with throughout the entire day are there to bother and/or interrupt you, or just make a hassle and you get to have a good couple minutes to yourself.  
Unless you're Mitsuba, then no. After about 5 minutes, she decided to barge in. She's probably _the_ most annoying person in the entire squad, after Yuu of course. She had come in and taken Mitsuba's place as the team leader and also had to rub it in Mitsuba's face.  
Shinoa Hiiragi, that purple/ashen-haired shortie had burst into the shower. And without a warning too...

'Hey, Shinoa get out! This is my sho-' Mitsuba started, but unfortunately for her, got tackled to the ground from a sudden hug.  
'Awww, Mitsu! You're so shyyyy~'  
'Shinoa! I said, get out!'  
'Hmph,' Shinoa pouted, but still didn't get out of Mitsuba's shower. Also didn't get off of Mitsuba, to add to it all.  
'Ugh! Why, what do you want?! Also, get off me! I'm gonna suffocate, you're awfully heavy for someone so short!' Mitsuba complained, then choked on her own words due to lack of air.

'Excuse me?' Shinoa said, a hint of annoyance in her voice, probably from Mitsuba calling her short (and heavy!).  
'Oh, you're excused,' Mitsuba murmured, 'You can get out my shower now.'  
'Ahaha, that's not what I meant~ And I'm staying here, whether that's alright with you or not' Shinoa smiled at the blonde girl.  
'What do you even want from here...?' Mitsuba muttered, more so to herself than to Shinoa as she continued to wash herself knowing that she wouldn't go away whether Mitsuba kicked her out or pleaded and begged her.  
'Hmm? What, is it illegal to spend a couple minutes with my best friend?'  
'B-b-b-best friend?!'  
'Got a problem?'  
'Hmph.'  
Mitsuba turned her head the other way, not noticing her own cheeks beginning to feel a little hot (and not from the water running down her back), 'But didn't you spend time with me for all of today already? We're in the same extermination squad...'  
'No no no! That's not what I meant, Mitsuuuuu! Stop tryna get me outta here, I know you _love_ my company~'  
'Whatever. Well, I'm done here,' Mitsuba sighed, walking out the showers and into the changing room.

* * *

'Mitsu!'  
'What do you want now?! I let you into my shower without killing you, is that not enough?' the blonde muttered, annoyed at Shinoa for barging into not her shower but her room.  
'Haha, nooope~! But Mitsu! D'you wanna have a girls' night tonight? We're free tomorrow!' Shinoa asked enthusiastically.  
'A girl's night with just the two of us?' Mitsuba asked, but with not nearly the same amount of enthusiasm as Shinoa.  
'Yes! There's no problem with it, right?'  
'Actu-'  
'Alright then! Hold on a sec, I'll get changed and then we'll watch a movie together! Be right back~' Shinoa exclaimed, before running out of Mitsuba's room on her way to get changed.  
'Wha? Sh-Shinoa? I never agreed to this!' Mitsuba shouted after her, even though she knew there was no way for her to change Shinoa's mind now.

Mitsuba sighed but still got up to tidy her room a little bit, as Shinoa will probably choose her room to camp in.  
 _Why is she so clingy lately? Can't she go annoy that idiot Yuu instead?_

'Aww, Mitsu! I never thought you'd decide to let me stay in your room~'  
'No. I just knew you'd beg me to stay here.'  
'Ahaha, you know me so well Mitsu~'  
'Ugh, shut up. What movie are we watching?'  
'Personally, I want to watch a horror movie, especially now that it's slowly turning 12am!'

Shinoa walked over to Mitsuba's bed, claiming the left side all for herself. She grabbed the blonde's tablet _**(She has one now)**_ and put in her password, which she obviously got wrong.  
'Ahaha, umm, Mitsu? This is kinda embarrassing, but what's your password?' Shinoa asked, pulling an innocent facial expression.  
'What are you doing on my tablet?!' Mitsuba asked angrily as she stormed over to her bed, taking the tablet off of Shinoa and typing in her password, then mumbled, 'So what are we watching?'  
'A horror movie! Just pick any that seems scary and creepy enough!'

Mitsuba frowned. She didn't really like horror movies. She preferred comedy because it allowed her to relax, or action because it was kind of like what was happening with her life aside from the wars.  
But not horror. Nevertheless, Mitsuba chose a what was called "good" horror movie because she didn't want Shinoa to have more reason to tease her.

'Oooooh~ This one seems like it'll be a nice terrifying movie! You scared yet, Mitsu?' Shinoa exclaimed after Mitsuba set her tablet down in front of the two of them.  
'No. Are you?' Mitsuba answered blankly.  
'Ahaha, nope! Not scared, but excited!'

The beginning of the movie wasn't so bad, just some guy and his friends get lost in a forest or whatever. It seemed too cliche to be a good movie in Mitsuba's opinion, but Shinoa, on the other hand, was way too excited. She kept saying things about the good parts coming soon and that Mitsuba would be so scared she'd grab onto Shinoa and whatever else.  
Mitsuba, of course, didn't believe a single thing Shinoa was blurting and babbling until they continued to watch the movie and got to whereabouts the middle was. At this point, the blonde girl wasn't very sure whether or not it was cliche, but she would definitely admit it was a "good" horror movie.

'Now that I think about it, Mitsu didn't you once say you didn't like horror movies? Wait! Have you ever even watched a horror movie before this one?' Shinoa asked eagerly, with energy springing from her voice despite the hour.  
Mitsuba was always confused as for where all of Shinoa's energy came from, she was never as energetic as her _especially_ after a long day's work. And of course, our blonde girl ignored Shinoa's claim and continued watching the movie.  
'Mitsuuuu, why're you ignoring meeee?'  
'I'm trying to watch somethi- WoAAAAAH...!' Mitsuba shrieked, jumping up and clinging onto Shinoa.  
'Ahaha, Mitsu that wasn't even the scary part~' Shinoa teased her blonde friend, patting her head.  
'D-d-don't touch me!' Mitsuba answered to her, backing away from Shinoa whilst she slapped her hand away from her head.  
'You were the one who clung to me in the first place,' Shinoa smirked.  
'Shut up...'

For the last hour of their movie, Mitsuba kept getting frightened by the jump scares and whatnot, gripping onto Shinoa for support who simply patted her head as she had the first time.  
By the time the movie was finished, it had already been past 2:30am and the blonde was traumatized from watching the horror movie watching.

'I'm guessing I was right?' Shinoa said, smiling at Mitsuba.  
'A-about what..?'  
'About you not having watched a horror movie before.'  
'Ah.. Umm...'  
'Oh, is it that time already? I had wanted to do a lot more than just watch a movie...' Shinoa muttered to herself as she walked herself to the door.  
'Sh-Shinoa? Where are you going?' Mitsuba asked, still shaky from having watched that movie.  
'Hmm? Oh, I'm just going back to my room. See you tomorrow Mitsu!' Shinoa smiled, leaving the room.

But the short ashen-haired girl had barely managed to walk five steps before her sleeve got gripped onto by no other than Mitsuba.  
'You need something, Mitsu?'  
'A-a-actually... Shinoa? Could you, uhh... Stay with me tonight?'  
'Hmm? Why~' Shinoa teased, smirking at Mitsuba even though she already knew why. She just wanted to hear it come from the blonde's mouth.  
'B-b-because I'm scared after watching that movie!' Mitsuba blurted, staring at the ground with a red face.

And Shinoa had heard what she wanted to hear. She turned back to the room with Mitsuba walking by her side and flopped herself onto the left side of the bed with Mitsuba climbing in on the right side.

* * *

Mitsuba woke to what she originally thought was her alarm but was actually Yuu and Kimizuki fighting about stupid things again.  
'Hmm, Mitsu? What's going on..?' Shinoa mumbled tiredly, forcing herself to lift her head off of the pillow.  
'Shinoa?! Why are you-?! O-oh... Umm...'  
'Mitsu, d'you wanna do this again another time?' Shinoa asked, still tired.  
'Huh? Do what?'  
'Have a girls' night...'  
'...But without a horror movie' Mitsuba muttered, hoping Shinoa wouldn't tease her about it later.  
'Ahaha, sure,' Shinoa laughed sleepily.

Without a warning, Shinoa pulled the blonde closer to herself, wrapping her arms around her. And for once, Mitsuba didn't complain and pull away.  
After a couple minutes, the two fell asleep again but this time wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Okay, so there's a couple things I should mention before leaving off otherwise you might be confused.**

 **• First off - In this fanfic, vampires aren't exactly taking over and shit like that. Well, at the very least, it's not war.**  
 **• I don't know Shinoa's canon weight but in this fanfic she's heavy, okay.** **  
** **• I don't know Mitsuba's nor Shinoa's movie preferences.**

 **That's all, thanks for reading~**


End file.
